Love Birds
by Oishi-Tabemono
Summary: Could two love birds show Yugi and Atemu what love is about? Read and Review! YYxY


Could two love birds show Yugi and Atemu what love is about? Read and Review! YYxY

Love Birds:

Chapter One: Crimson and Amethyst

Atemu and Yugi were walking home from school when something caught Atemu's eye. There were two birds in a pet shop window and Atemu thought they looked absolutely beautiful. He began to walk away from Yugi as he was still talking about how boring school is.

"Atemu, don't you think school is boring too?" Yugi asked.

No one answered him and Yugi felt curiosity in their link. He looked to the side to see his yami walk toward the pet shop. He followed him and looked at the window to see what he was looking at. They were two love birds nuzzling each other. One had a red feathered crown around its neck while the other one had a purple one.

Atemu walked inside to get a closer look at them.

"Um...Mr...? How much are those?"

"Oh, for each one its 300 dollars and that is bringing it cheap! It's a rare love bird we're talkin' about here! So would you like one? They're on sale! Oh, wait!"

The shop owner went over to the birds and walked back over to Atemu.

"Sorry, just as I thought. I forgot an old man came in and put these guys on hold. I am truly sorry."

"It's ok...I didn't have the money anyway..." Atemu said sadly and walked out with slouched shoulders. Yugi patted his back and told him it was ok.

"Aibou, is it ok if I rested in my soul room for a while...?"

"Atemu, why? Why don't you go in my soul room? Yours has no bed or anything. What are you going to do? Lay in the middle of millions of doors and sleep against tons of bricks?!" Yugi yelled.

"Ok, aibou...Sorry, I am just very tired all of a sudden."

Yugi knew this was a lie. He was depressed. Yugi and Atemu have been brought together by the millennium puzzle three years ago. Yugi knew all of Atemu's feelings and moods. They were each others best friend. They were close brothers. But Yugi wanted more. Yugi's birthday was three days ago. He had turned seventeen. His grandpa said he forgot his gift and that he would get one when he had the time. Atemu gave him a hug and five new duel monster cards.

The only thing that disappointed Yugi was that his birthday was on Friday. Friday June fourth. His school was having a special party that night and Yugi couldn't go home to his grandpa to have cake and such. Atemu had given him the cards at the party and hung out with him the entire time. They had to dress up and it ended at midnight. Jonouchi didn't have anything too fancy since his dad was an alcoholic and was poor. Anzu was in a pink and purple dress. Honda was in his usual blazer.

The five of them did everything together. They all wished him a happy birthday and gave him money.

'They didn't forget my birthday...Thanks you guys....' Yugi thought.

Yugi was happy that this was the last week of school. That was why Yugi and Atemu were walking home from school. They hadn't really even done anything. Just turn in late stuff, talk, and turn in text books. The other thing he hated about school almost ending was the exams. They were torture!! Yugi always had a headache when studying. Atemu didn't have a problem with the exams because he looked through Yugi's memories and figured out what formulas to use and such. He didn't want to bother Yugi by making him study for himself as well as him.

"Fine Atemu, go ahead and sleep."

"Arigato aibou."

And with that, Atemu was gone, leaving Yugi to walk home by himself. The amethyst eyed boy sighed. He continued to drag his feet forward until the kame game store came into view. {woah that sounded weird...}Atemu reappeared next to Yugi and they entered the house.

"Grandpa! We're home!!" Yugi hollered throughout the house while laying his brown backpack next to the stairs.

"Grandpa?" Atemu asked.

Atemu turned around and shrugged at Yugi with a puzzled look on his face.

"Let's just watch TV Atemu. I'm sure he is just getting the groceries." Yugi sighed.

Sure enough, the old man came back a while later. Atemu could have sworn he heard chirping sounds coming from the stock room. He got up to examine the noise.

"Where are you going Atemu....?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Bathroom." Atemu told him.

Atemu proceeded to the stock room, which had loads of games and booster packs everywhere. The sound wasn't coming from that room anymore.

'Must have been my imagination...' the confused yami thought.

He went back to find Yugi dozing off in front of the screen.

'My beautiful aibou...I love him, but...can I tell him? I met him just three years ago. I always protected him from harm. Well, sometimes, I couldn't protect him... I hated when he was in pain...like from Pegasus's shadow game and Marik's shadow game. The fire...And when Jonouchi-kun was controlled by Malik...and Doma...Dartz...'

The spirit had a lot of times where he couldn't protect him. It made him feel terrible. He went to sit next to his aibou. He noticed how whenever Yugi's head was falling down, Yugi would bob his head back up and gasp. Looks like he didn't want to fall asleep.

"Yugi, aibou! Wake up!" Atemu whispered while shaking him.

"Huh? Wha?" Yugi looked around and found Atemu's smiling face look at him.

Yugi blushed and looked away. He was about to ask Atemu something when his grandpa came into the room smiling.

"Yugi...I know I forgot your birthday so..."

His grandpa tore off the cloth that covered the oval shaped present. Atemu and Yugi gasped. They were the two love birds at the store!! Atemu immediately ran up to them and had his mouth open laughing.

"Woah! Yami, what's wrong?" Sugoroku asked.

"Atemu and I were looking at the same birds on the way home from school. He wanted them so badly..." Yugi replied.

"Well, I guess you and Yugi could share. I mean, I got both of them. They were inseparable these two. They are in love." His grandpa told them.

"So you didn't want to break them apart?" Yugi inquired.

"Nope. That would be devastating to them. Believe me...I know..."

"Grandma huh?"

"Yup...Well here you two go! Take care of them! I know you two will do a good job!"

Sugoroku left them alone and Atemu wondered what they should name them. Yugi looked at them for a while and noticed the red and purple crown that adorned their necks. Three words escaped his lips.

"Crimson and Amethyst..."

Chibi: Well, how do you like it? It's a new one!! Review if you want more! I don't know where this idea came from. I wrote it today...I guess I was bored...I was looking at my fish and began to wonder, 'what if I make Yugi-chan and Atemu-chan have pets...?' then I wrote this.

Yugi: and about the 300 dollar thing...she didn't know how much they would cost in yen so she just put the American currency on it.

Atemu: R&R please!


End file.
